banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Post your interesting vehicle ideas here!
I know that it looks like a wall of text, but if you get the idea ahead of time (and I don't mean by the end of the first sentence), then you can just skip to the end to hear the important bit. I recently made a trailer that is suppose to hold a wide assortment of parts. I started out with the Humba's Go Anywhere blueprint. Then I added two tow bars to the back of it. Then I made a seperate vehicle that has a large box. Then I added heavy wedges to the top of the box so that way parts slide in. (it has to be heavy because they have a smoother side) Then I added a LARGE assortment of parts, fuel, gadgets, weapons, ammo, and engines and jets. O yes, one important thing is to make sure that NO parts that are to be towed are connected. In the building process, just place the parts over the big box and then test it out in the Test-O-track. If the parts Another thing, it might be a good idea to add air cushions and propellors to the trailer so that way the trailer doesn't sink with all of your parts. You see, the purpose of this is to have all the parts at your simple disposal out in the field. The reason you have tow bars is so you can disconnect the trailer to go faster. Fourth, be sure not to use multible ammounts of very large parts, such as sticky balls, they just take way to much room. Humba's Go anywhere blueprint also has a small tray, so you can place a small number of parts (out in the field, not in the building process). To attach the parts, press B when the front part of the vehicle is Highlighted and the option appears. Then just press the (left bumber?) to go through some of the parts. Warning, this vehicle may slightly lower the speed of your game (it isn't a problem when you disconnect the trailer part, and it is a PAIN when your trailer flips over, because all the parts spill out. And REMEMBER, don't connect the two halfs with a detacher, it isn't always a wise idea to use this in a Jiggy race (doesn't mean you can't ;) (as a matter of fact, you can use the trailer as an obstacle, I actually once built a wall of body parts to mess up the opponents in a race, just make sure it doesn't backfire), and finally, you can attach parts to your trailer and remove them later for when you need them. (If you attach weapons to your trailer, then you better hope there isn't an ammo crate attached, because the gadgets on your trailer, and your driving half share buttons for actions.) PHEW WHAT A MOUTHFUL. Well, sorry for wasting your time with this long speech. Learner4 20:50, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Woah.So far i made 50 blueprints.I have a UFO,crane, truck, fastest boat(speed meter full) and some other stuff.I also made a tank with four turrets and a ship with a turret.--Alice 02:13, 5 January 2009 (UTC) 50 blueprints, nice. I have about 70, and some in a few cases are improved versions of older blueprints. I have an Assault blueprint that takes up about 15. But often they got better. I also made a new vehicle that can launch crud far distances. All I did was make a vehicle using body blocks starting with an L. Then I made the blocks twice as thick so springs can be put in on the bottom and the side. (If the vehicle is potitioned like L <-- this, then have the springs face > and ^). I made two versions of this vehicle, one of them has folding wings to trap things that get caught inside, and once they are trapped inside, then weapons can shoot at them. Two flame throwers and an egg gun + two egg turrets make up the weapons. The only problem is found in the flamethrowers, they can damage MY vehicle if used for extended ammounts of time. Any ideas or subsitutions? Learner4 12:30, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Right, so I, Mr. Fit 02:12, 6 January 2009 (UTC), have created ad least 100 blue prints with many interesting vehicles(if I may say so myself), amoung them a repleca of the Enterprize (Star Trek, in case anybody here isn't a nerd. Har har har) Serenity (from the show Firefly), and of have mande many vehicles making the most use of the rope-like tow bars to suspend Banjo in mid air and beat the snoz out of him with a boot-in-the-box or spring to turn Banjo into a piñata, then make excellent use of the springs and detachers to create a frog cannon, so eject the papery pal far distances for kicks. I have also created a stage-like thing that dosen't move, but uses the stereo (with a pole attacthed to it) to look like a musical instrument of some sort for Banjo to play, a bunch of passenger seats for buddies and musical instruments for them to play (even though I control them) out of the Horn and, for kicks, a laser (painted gold with a pole attached to it to make it look like a saxphone or something). Also making use of the flamethrowers and spotlights for pyrotechnics and....spotlights, giving the stage a great feel of a live musical theatre (or perhaps that's just my justification to make it seem like it wasn't a waste of time). --Mr. Fit 02:12, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Cool, I now have 80 blueprints, and one of them is literally a bridge. I got the idea when I looked at the broken bridge in Spiral Mountain. It is really heavy so it doen't go flying, and it actually works well. It can also be used to bridge the river in Nutty Acres, and if you want the notes, the lava in the volcano (I had to remove a portion of the bridge to help extend it. It is 7 blocks wide, and has ramps on the front. It doesn't move so you have to drag it. I also made a U.F.O. starting with the Humba blueprint. Then I replaced the blocks with super blocks. Then I added a laser! (with gyroscopes to help it aim down). Then I added an energy shield on the bottom, and then added a torpedile. I put in a replenisher after I moved the origional jet and moved it into two other spots that touch the origional spot, but not each other. That way I got an empty row for the replenisher. Then I finally added a foldy propellor so it can at least move once it gets into the air. In one case, I also added a Chamealeon, and a sticky ball, and now, I can ABDUCT things. O yea, I also made a fortess vehicle, It can fly and hover, and the top bit is a wheel-less version of the Shopping trolley, only this can shoot eggs, fly, AND glide. It can disconnect from the fourtess bit, allowing you o shoot down enemies. The fourtress bit also has two large jets attached by towbars. That way it uses it's own fuel tanks. The purpose is to help you get somewhere faster, bewarned, if your vehicle falls, the jets will point up and push you down too. Thats why I added foldy propelers to the castle bit to help it keep up. I found this vehicle useful in prottecting the statue in Nutty Acres. It was 7 wide, 6 deep, and 8 tall. Learner4 18:15, 6 January 2009 (UTC) I made a vehicle thats designed just LIKE Grunty's broomstick. Only I added replenishers, and moved the Clockwork Kazooie egg behind me. My view now is that I can see the laser and I can actually aim with it. Learner4 17:48, 22 January 2009 (UTC) I've got around 50 or so custom blueprints, but my crown achievement is my Jinjonator, a huge, weapons loaded, jet-powered, flying robot that I beat Grunty with on my second time fighting her in Sprial Mountain, much fun! A few other fun things i've made are Weldar, Banjo's Backpack, HAG 1, Metal Gear REX and RAY, 8-bit Link, 8-bit Mario, and my current project is a drivable Clockwork Kazooie from Tooie, after that, I might have a shot at making a tank that looks like Mumbo's hut. - [[User:JollyDodger|'J.D.']] So far I've made around 70 vehicles, like: Conker, Metal Gear Mk II/III, Evil Banjo (L.O.G. Banjo with lasers for eyes and black fur), a train, a rocket (which I called Banjo Orbit and it can break into smaller parts!), a cannon, a F-1 racing car and a plane that beats the speedometer (it's an acheivement y'know). [[User:Dark Dedede|'Dark Dedede']] 15:57, 18 February 2009 (UTC) You can also add something interesting that has happened to your vehicle, and Ihave a few now. First off, for the Humba Boat 1, I added wheels and better fuel to it, and while traveling through Nutty Acres, parts were slowly being knocked off by enemies, and I decided now to pick them up, after a while, I lost the front body parts, and later, I was losing wheels. I actually was left with 2 wheels in the end, both on the left side. The weird thing is, my vehicle never tiped over. I then saw two propellers on the right side. Apparently, the far right row of parts was completely gone! (The vehicle is 4 units wide.) The propellers were actually keeping my vehicle balanced. It was halarious, yet awsome at the same time. Another weird thing happened with the L.O.G. Trainer Plane. In Banjoland, some Grabbers ripped off a wing and it flew really well like nothing happened. Later I added some fuel and an engine, and the right wing again was removed, this time however, I was having trouble keeping balanced, I was doing barrel rolls and was strugling. When I removed some of the extra fuel to look like it origionally did out in the field, it flew just as well as before. Later, more parts were being removed, and then, my left wing was removed, in midair! I crashed landed with no wheels and my propellers draged the vehicle to Clanker. (I was near the Jinjo display when my left wing was removed, and the Grabber on the pyramid removed my right.) Then I made a helicopter using some of the remaining parts, and ditched the second small engine that I added earlier. It flew really well and landed with body parts. I added some more body parts to improve the bottom, and later, added the fuel, only to see the height lowered as soon as I attached it. (I think that means that all the fuel tanks share the same fuel. Add a filled super tank to a vehicle with empty fuel tanks and I think they will go higher.) Well either way, I made a helicopter from the parts of a plane. Learner4 21:19, 10 April 2009 (UTC)